ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide
| Pages = 192 | ISBN = 0743418425 }} Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide :Document 101321610518-0313 This edition has been modified for security purposes Summary Section 1.0: Standard-Issue Equipment – Nonstandard Uses *Chapter 1.00: Introduction *Chapter 1.01: Causing Localized Seismic Disruptions with Tricorder and/or Combadge Signals *Chapter 1.02: Programming a Combadge or Tricorder to Trigger Preset Device Effects and Functions *Chapter 1.03: Programming a Tricorder to Control a Medium-Range Subspace Transmitter *Chapter 1.04: Reconfiguring a Subspace Transceiver to Generate a Short-Duration, Low-Power Force Field *Chapter 1.05: Remodulating a Universal Translator into a Jamming Device *Chapter 1.06: Recalibrating Transporter Enhancer Armbands as Temporal Shields *Chapter 1.07: Repurposing Type-1, Type-2, and Type-3 Phasers as Explosive Devices *Chapter 1.08: Sterilizing Food and Water with a Phaser *Chapter 1.09: Charging a Shuttle Battery or Ship's Console with a Type-1, Type-2, or Type-3 Phaser Power Coil *Chapter 1.10: Protecting a Campsite from Pests, Using a Tricorder and Phaser *Chapter 1.11: Surviving Atmospheric reentry in a Pressure Suit *Chapter 1.12: Reconfiguring Transporters to Create Perpetual Stasis Loops *Chapter 1.13: Using Holodeck Data Cores to Save Transport Patterns *Chapter 1.14: Transmitting Coded Subspace Signals by Adjusting a Warp Drive's Field Phase Coils *Chapter 1.15: Sealing Quantum Fissures with an Inverted Warp Field *Chapter 1.16: Detecting and Counteracting Invidium Contamination Section 2.0: Unconventional Medicine *Chapter 2.00: Introduction *Chapter 2.01: Anesthetizing Humanoids with Tricorder Signals *Chapter 2.02: Modifying a Type-1 or Type-2 Phaser into a Scalpel *Chapter 2.03: Programming a Holographic Emitter to Artificially Respirate a Humanoid Whose Lungs Have Been Destroyed *Chapter 2.04: Erasure of Humanoid Short-Term and Long-Term Memories *Chapter 2.05: Protocols for Temporary Implantation of a Trill Symbiont into a Non-Trill Host *Chapter 2.06: Neutralizing Denevan Neural Parasites *Chapter 2.07: Detecting and Removing Interphasic Parasites *Chapter 2.08: Treatment Methods for an Overdose of Anti-Intoxicants *Chapter 2.09: Proven Herbal Remedies for Mugato Venom *Chapter 2.10: Negating the Psychotropic Effects of Omicron Ceti III Spores *Chapter 2.11: Diagnosing and Counteracting Variants of the Psi 2000 Virus *Chapter 2.12: Recognizing and Treating Symptoms of Temporal Narcosis Section 3.0: Dangerous Life-forms *Chapter 3.01: Introduction *Chapter 3.02: Avoiding Mind Control by Elasian Women *Chapter 3.03: Surviving Attack by a Crystalline Entity *Chapter 3.04: Dealing with "Omnipotent" Beings *Chapter 3.05: Protocols for Nanite Infestation of Computers *Chapter 3.06: Navigating Inside a Borg cube or Sphere *Chapter 3.07: Recognizing and Neutralizing a Dikironium Cloud Creature *Chapter 3.08: Fending Off an Attacking Mugato *Chapter 3.09: Wrestling Free of a Denebian Slime Devil *Chapter 3.10: Dealing with Charging Klingon Sarks *Chapter 3.11: Evading Wanoni Tracehounds *Chapter 3.12: Escaping from a Vulcan Le-matya *Chapter 3.13: Defending Yourself Against a Kryonian Tiger *Chapter 3.14: Protecting a Starship from an Alpha Omicron Creature Section 4.0: Extreme Scenarios *Chapter 4.00: Introduction *Chapter 4.01: Landing and Evacuating Crippled Small Spacecraft *Chapter 4.02: Surviving in and escaping from Damaged Turbolifts *Chapter 4.03: Escaping from a Malfunctioning Holodeck *Chapter 4.04: Transporting Through Shields *Chapter 4.05: Transporting to Ships Moving at Warp Speeds *Chapter 4.06: Creating Metaphasic Shielding to Conceal a Ship in a Stellar Corona or Similar Environment *Chapter 4.07: Detecting Cloaked Objects and Vessels at close and Intermediate Ranges *Chapter 4.08: Reversing Radical Subspatial Compression *Chapter 4.09: Protocols for Containing and Transporting a Protouniverse *Chapter 4.10: Dispersing Rogue Soliton Waves *Chapter 4.11: Inducing Solar Eruptions for Tactical Purposes *Chapter 4.12: Surviving While Adrift in Deep Space *Chapter 4.13: Surviving if You Are Shifted Out of Phase *Chapter 4.14: Detecting and Escaping Temporal Causality Loops *Chapter 4.15: Determining if You Have Been Shifted into a Parallel Quantum Universe Background information * The graphic of a "Denebian slime devil" was first seen in the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, and later seen in the background of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine classroom set. External link * Starfleet Survival Guide